


Tè Nero

by CraneYuzuriha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraneYuzuriha/pseuds/CraneYuzuriha
Summary: Una passione scatenata da un particolare all'apparenza insignificante...





	Tè Nero

**Author's Note:**

> La mia prima fanfic, scritta sei anni orsono. Ci tenevo a pubblicarla anche qui.

Per tutto il giorno il Caporale non proferì parola con nessuno, rimase seduto in un angolo della stanza a fissare qualcosa che probabilmente egli solo poteva vedere...non saprei dire se fu la curiosità o la preoccupazione a spingermi a compiere quel gesto, l'unica cosa chiara era che dovevo seguire l'istinto, e questo urlava dentro me che avrei dovuto farlo.  
Gli portai un tè caldo.  
Fu l'unica scusa che trovai per riuscire a parlargli, per tentare di fargli distogliere lo sguardo da quel nulla che lo costringeva stretto a sé fin dal mattino...mi sentii un perfetto idiota; sapevo benissimo che disturbare Levi in quelle condizioni sarebbe stato come liberare una molla senza avere idea di quale direzione potesse prendere, ma forse fu proprio per quello che mi spinsi così a fondo.  
\- C-caporale...tutto bene? Sono tutti preoccupati per lei... - domandai aprendo la porta e andando ad appoggiare il piattino con la tazza sul tavolo. Aspettai qualche secondo ma non ottenni alcuna risposta, né tantomeno riuscii a far sì che muovesse gli occhi in una direzione diversa dal vuoto.   
Nonostante la mia presenza egli rimase lì immobile, seduto a gambe accavallate con le braccia incrociate, la fronte corrucciata e la bocca serrata. L'unica parte del suo corpo a muoversi erano le palpebre e nella penombra non si riusciva nemmeno a intravedere l'impercettibile movimento del diaframma cosicché pareva che non respirasse nemmeno.  
Deglutii e riprovai, irritato da quell'indifferenza.  
\- Caporale! - alzai il tono di voce - è rimasto tutta mattina e pomeriggio chiuso qui dentro, beva almeno qualcosa! - urlai sbattendo la mano sul tavolo vicino alla tazza che sobbalzò.  
Riuscii finalmente a fargli puntare gli occhi su un oggetto reale, ma non mi sentii ancora del tutto soddisfatto così mi avvicinai a lui per verificare che non fosse solo un gioco di ombre dovuto alla luce tremula della candela...  
E accadde tutto in un istante.  
Mi ritrovai all'improvviso col Caporale che mi schiacciava di peso contro al muro, la sua mano che mi stringeva il collo, i suoi occhi puntati dritti nei miei e i nostri volti così vicini da poter sentire il suo respiro...una strano senso di agitazione mi assalì ma ero sicuro che non fosse paura, era sicuramente qualcosa di altrettanto primitivo, una reazione istintiva dovuta alla vicinanza dei nostri corpi...non tentai di liberarmi da quella presa, scomoda ma altrettanto interessante. Non una parola uscì dalla mia bocca, un po' per la presa del caporale sulla mia gola, un po' perché ero sicuro di non volere far in modo che quell'insolita situazione che si era andata a creare si dissolvesse per colpa di un mio errore di valutazione.  
\- Odori di tè nero - furono le prime parole, sussurrate, che udii quel giorno dal caporale.  
\- Ho...ne ho bevuto un sorso giusto poco fa...  
\- Sai che adoro il tè nero - i suoi occhi si fecero più serrati - ma ancora non sai quanto il suo aroma mi faccia eccitare - spalancai i miei.  
Delirio? Forse era in preda a qualche strana forma febbrile...oppure droga? Magari qualcuno, qualche spia o subordinato invidioso aveva messo sostanze stupefacenti nel suo piatto ieri sera o chissà cos'altro sarebbe potuto essere per fare in modo che Levi avesse quello strano atteggiamento, nei miei confronti poi...  
I miei pensieri furono di nuovo interrotti quando mi resi conto che il caporale si stava spingendo più forte aderendo al mio corpo, sentii la sua eccitazione, un sasso premuto contro l'inguine e sono sicuro che il mio volto in quel frangente si fece paonazzo.  
Non feci però nulla per cercare di liberarmi dalla presa, l'unica reazione del mio corpo fu un brivido lungo la schiena, il mio respiro più affannoso e una sensazione di calore al basso ventre. Mi ero eccitato anche io! Continuai a fissare i suoi occhi mentre col volto si avvicinava sempre di più al mio fino a che le nostre labbra si toccarono...labbra fredde le sue, ghiaccio in confronto alle fiamme che ardevano nelle mie...con una sicurezza che solo lui poteva avere mi infilò la lingua in bocca, cercando smaniosamente la mia.   
Era una forza, una passione a cui non seppi resistere e poco dopo cominciai a mordicchiare e giocare col suo labbro superiore, fino a che di punto in bianco lui si staccò. Avevo forse esagerato, fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? O magari era un suo ripensamento improvviso? In cuor mio sperai non fosse tutto finito così; mai avrei immaginato un contatto così impetuoso fra di noi e una volta che ne ebbi provato i piaceri raggelai all'idea di non poterne avere di più...  
Poi le sue mani mi cinsero la vita dei pantaloni e senza avere il tempo di realizzare quanto stesse accadendo mi ritrovai supino sul tavolo, la tazza rovesciata e l'aroma del tè che si propagò dai miei vestiti per tutta la stanza...ricollegai quanto Levi mi disse poco prima a proposito della sua adorazione per quell'odore ed emisi inconsciamente un rantolo.   
La sua presa era così forte da non permettermi neanche il minimo spostamento e se accennavo a muovere anche un muscolo sentivo il caporale premersi ancora di più su di me...quell'uomo era davvero forte e la cosa mi eccitava tantissimo.   
Decisi così di lasciar fare tutto a lui.  
Egli capì e lasciò i miei polsi ma solo per andare con una mano a slacciarmi camicia e pantaloni e con l'altra a pizzicarmi i capezzoli...inarcai istintivamente la schiena, ero in preda ad un'eccitazione mai provata prima e coinvolto in quel piacere non mi accorsi che Levi già mi aveva privato dei boxer e si stava avvicinando pericolosamente con la bocca al mio pene...lo fermai prima che potesse andare oltre e come conseguenza mi mollò un manrovescio che mi anestetizzò la gota...prima che potessi riprendere la sensibilità alla guancia egli già stava maneggiando col mio membro, con l'altro braccio si reggeva sopra di me e sempre fissandomi serio si avvicinò al mio collo...a quel punto cominciai a leccargli e succhiargli il lobo e più insistevo più lui si accaniva sul mio pene...  
Come accaduto in precedenza, di colpo s'interruppe.  
\- Maledetto stronzo - disse - guarda come mi hai ridotto - e si alzò.  
Lo ammirai in tutta la sua bellezza: un corpo minuto ma asciutto, i fasci di nervi e le vene che affioravano sotto la pelle chiara gli davano un aspetto fiero, degno del combattente qual era...e quel membro turgido e bagnato dall'eccitazione era pronto solo per me.  
I minuti che seguirono parvero interminabili, dopo il dolore iniziale cominciai a provare un piacere indescrivibile, nuove sensazioni di piacere si impadronirono di me, di noi; per la stanza echeggiarono solo i nostri ansimi, i gemiti, il cigolìo del tavolo e il rumore bagnato delle nostre pelli sudate che strusciavano l'una contro l'altra...fu uno sfogo di passioni represse per troppo tempo, la realizzazione di desideri tenuti nascosti dall'inconscio, la scoperta di qualcosa di nuovo e comune a entrambi...forse sentimento...  
Mi irrigidii in preda a spasmi e liberai in un fiume di piacere tutte le emozioni soffocate troppo a lungo; anche Levi contrasse tutti i muscoli del suo corpo e sentii qualcosa di caldo sprigionarsi dentro me...esausto, collassai.  
  
Mi svegliai nel mio letto; il sole era già sorto da un pezzo e la luce penetrava dalle tende scure. Ancora nel dormiveglia ricordai quanto accaduto e mi girai per verificare che ci fosse qualcuno accanto a me ma la situazione non fu quella sperata. La parte opposta del letto era vuota; il cuscino intonso e le lenzuola rabboccate mi fecero realizzare che molto probabilmente fu tutto un sogno, un bellissimo, bagnatissimo sogno.  
  
Mi alzai e mi avviai verso la sedia sulla quale erano perfettamente sistemati i miei abiti.  
Vestendomi fui inondato da un intenso e pungente aroma.  
Tè nero...  
Sorrisi.


End file.
